


cold buddies

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, lighter and fluffier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and loki takes the cold weather like ducks to water</p><p>I tried to do angst or explicit once it was awful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loki tipped his head in acknowledgement as he caught bucky barnes huddle in the farthest corner of the largest freezer in the tower. 

Bucky barnes blink beneath his bangs.

Loki pick one frozen fish and was about to exit when "ugh. For norn's sake!" He really cant stand seeing bucky barne doing his pstd stint.

"Cant sleep?" Loki ignore the sudden appearance of a dagger in bucky's hand and sit almost beside him.

For all that cold temperature, the two were severely under dress. Bucky was in a sando. Loki was wearing silk pajamas.

"Ill talk to u pal and i hope this is only one time!" Loki acted as if bucky is forcing his hand. Despite bucky's thousand yards stare, loki began to talk

"So uh, yeah this is accdg to the gospel of one captain america," loki accompanied his statement with an image in the air of captain america using his magic. Asgardians are great storyteller and loki upon the rare occasion that he have to is almost as good as the greatest storyteller.

"So back in the 1940s there were two boys. One of them have lots of snot and the other one can cough his lungs out with no --"

"- i dont do snot!" Bucky interrupted 

Loki is magic. He soon got bucky laughing and correcting the story in no time. 

Loki absentmindedly was nibbling the raw- ugh fish totally unaware that he is on his jotunn form as bucky got carried away and take over the story. Loki had a very small smile.

Loki lean closer when bucky tried to whisper something on his ear.

The two roar in laughter.

The avengers who have assembled outside the door disassembled in no time upon jarvis report that the two were laughing inside.

Tony look at the time.its past 9 am. "Come on people lets eat shawarma."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and bucky are in a cave

Chapter 2

Steve shiver as he huddle closer to the gang to share heat as the sudden avalanche buried the avengers inside a cave.

"I hope bucky and loki are okey." He thought remembering earlier how they chased after an army of hydra in the mountain and how the group splintered into two as the avalanche started.

Tony meanwhile continue to chatter despite the chattering of his teeth as the guy shamelessly elbow and fight his way to the center of their cuddling session.

"How can you be so calm?!!" Loki cried as he turn to barnes after he tried to blast the avalanche that cover the entrance at their cave. His attempt cause only more snow to pile up.

The soldier who was getting comfortable lying down with the wall behind him raise an eyebrow. "This is like, the first time ever for me, to get a goood cryo-nap. Dont ruined it for me you idiot."

"Ugh." 

Clint finally break down and cry loud manly tears as his shivering failed to thaw natasha's heart and hug him for warmth darnit. 

Loki now in his jotunn form much to his dismay tried first to use his spectre to scoop the snow and soon abandoned it as he use both hands like a digging dog to scoop the snow out. He begun to dig faster and faster.

Bucky was too lazy to tell loki he was tunnelling in the wrong direction.

The way these two acted you think the cave that theyre in is not the same cave system as the rest of the avengers. 

"Warm warm cold cold.." Tony and the gang are trying to guide thor where they are at with the aide of a primitive map system and the hearing aide of clint which was reinvented by tony stark.

"You could teleport." Buck drawl in the most relax voice loki heard coming from him. Apparently the cold suit him.

Loki snorted as he casually remove a boot to remove the growing ice on it and then put it back on. "You misunderstood the movie bucky. I dont teleport. I cast illusion."

An hour later...

Thor manage to rescue his team mates and before natalia (the last of the team who submit to hypothermia) lost her consciousness she relay bucky and loki's whereabout.

Course thor have to ask bucky and loki's help to drag the boys and a girl back to civilization. 

Loki and bucky ended up dragging thor too when a blizzard comes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue

Loki finally let go of his aesir form on their fifth day in this cold hell where they are at. Bucky whose teeth are chattering nevertheless manage to shout at loki when the god finally snap and began loosening his clothes "what t-the f-fuck a-are you doing?!"

Loki give him an unimpressed look. He closed his eyes more because he dread the disgust that will show on bucky's face more than for drama. "Come on," he urged silently, " change before i fuckin freeze my balls off"

He heard bucky's squeel which give him a clue considering his nerves have stop working 2 days ago. Also something like a loosening happens in his brain, the crude yet apt description that he could think of is letting your bladder go. Hmm.  
He open his eyes and the world suddenly became tainted softly in a red haze. His headache from the glare of the sun is gone.yay.

"Wow." Bucky gape at the new creature in front of him. He had fall flat on his ass earlier in surprise when a blue tinge started to appear in loki's face, it reminded him to bruce transfirmation that he was afraid of seeing a blue hulk running amok in this place. But, he was calming down as horns, claws and intricate lines of white appear as well. 

"Youre beautiful"he blurted out.

"And you have a brain thats frozen over" loki's comeback was hilarious. His glare was more impressive now that he have red eyes Anyway he was relieve that bucky was nit disgusted after all, it lessen his insecurity somewhat. He dump his jackets and sweaters and thermal things at bucky's head. 

"I dont need that after all" he announce with a smirk.

Bucky feel marginally better now that he have double the protection from the cold. He was vexed that this cold is really unbelievable. He had prided that he have like high tolerance for the cold after all. So what happens fir the next 24 hours was him whining about the cold while loki oscillate between calm patience and irritation in explaining that the cold in jotunheim is on a different realm all together and to please shut up and eat your fish?

On the fifth day in this accursed realm.  
"Down!" Loki barked. The soldier obeyed even before bucky could process things. 

"Whatsit?" Bucky said alarm. He squint thru the fallen snow and could see the shadow of three large rock formation in a distance.

Loki look at him in disbelief "err those are frost giants!"

Bucky narrow his eyes and try to study the things from the distance. He couldnt yet decide if they are very near or far. He grudgingly decide that yes they might be frost giant. He snicker. "So youre loki the little frost giant."

Loki resist the urge to throttle the laughing bastard. 

"Have enough?" He snarked as bucky wipes tears of laughters from his eyes. Bucky nodded.

Loki then explain that since he have a bad record with the frost giants they should just steer away from them and hopefully sneak into the bifrost bridge that is probably close because they are near the city of the jotunns.

They wait until noon before they venture sneakily into the town and into the opposite side. Bucky being extra careful in hiding his face. Loki didnt have the heart to tell him that all jotunns are barely dress and that he is more likely to be catchin their attention than usual. Loki have an inspiration.He snap his fingers and turn any visible skin of bucky to blue.

"Of course theres trouble" loki thought bitterly when they saw three kids playing near the bifrost.

"I dont want to kill kids moshi" bucky said as if reading his mind.

"Theyre little monsters," loki spat , his claws biting into his palm. He hate jotunns, he hate asgard,he hate odin allfat----

Bucky slugged him without warning. 

The two exchange hateful looks. "I have an idea." Loki reluctantly said after awhile. His way of saying sorry.

The three kids look up to see an older boy with his companion approaching them. They stopped playing to look at them.

"Are you here to play?" One cute kid asked in a very baby voice. Kid is about four mebbe?

"Do i look like a baby to you?" Loki pipe his voice in a higher frequency to sound like, uhm, ten. He think at his heigt he might be 10 base on jotunn? Hey he is a shiftchanger master after.

Bucky didnt understand what the kid said but he was giggling at loki's believable performance.

"Why is he cover?"another child ask at the same time --

"Are you a gurl?!" The last child ask. 

"Wai- what?!" Loki gape at the last child. "The guy is an idjit" he absentmindedly explain to the 2nd one as he continue to stare at the last kid.

******"Yer pwetty like her." The last child explain as he pointed out to the cute baby. Loki look at the two boys and have to admit theyre ugly as f-- so the girls are pretty much like goblins huh? He recall what bucky said earl-

"Oh nornnns" loki had an epiphany. This, this explain everything. Omg. No wonder he is fuck up. Mebbe he really is a girl that grow up to be a boy. Wtf? When he transform into aesir did....Loki's mind spiral into a neverending circle after that.

Bucky desperately tried to shake loki off from his shock. He is starting to worry since loki started to drool while his red eyes goes terrifyingly blank. The brain had left the buildings folks! ******

"Kid your an idjit!" Loki inform the last kid. "Wheres your mom and dad?" He have a dawning suspicion about whats goin on especially when the three share sneaky looks.

"Lokiii!" Bucky lost his cool and yelled at bucky as he waited by the bifrost impatiently.

"Just a minute!" Loki said absentmindedly as he did a couple of more slaps at the bottoms of the last kid.

The three kids were bawling their eyes out. "Scram!" Loki order them frostily. Technically he is their king right?  
" And nver let me catch you playing here again without your parents!" He yelled at their fleeing backs.

"Norns!" He thought as he shake his head as he catch up with bucky.   
He casually touch bucky and let his aesir form wash over him.

Heimdall roll his eyes and activate the bifrost while the two kids are arguing about who is going to yell "heimdall" 

 

****deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> More bucky and loki friendship awaits you if you check my dashboard.
> 
> I cant do serious or drama or explicit even if i try :-c


End file.
